


X-Patrol: Chapter 14 - Surrender

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Sometimes a sacrifice is required to protect those you love.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 14 - Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 14 - Surrender

### X-Patrol: Chapter 14 - Surrender

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 14 - Surrender Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, and J/B. Slash AU mpreg XF/TS crossover 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Sometimes a sacrifice is required to protect those you love. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: Sorry that this chapter took so long. Life's been a bit hectic lately. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 14  
X-Patrol 

Surrender 

The Fox, Bear, and Panther 

Thursday, June 27, 2002 

The hard, cold surface beneath Mulder's bare back sent shivers throughout his ravaged body as he struggled desperately under the heavy weight of the large being raping him. Overhead and all around him billions of stars sparkled in the black void. He was in outer space, onboard a spaceship with no idea how he got there. 

Intense pain coursed throughout his body as warm blood trickled down his arms from where the clawed fingers dug into his flesh. Mulder welcomed the pain -- he did not want to experience arousal from his own rape. 

With each violent thrust into his body, the alien's near-human features shifted. Slowly, its upper lip curled, its jaws lengthened, and its canines protruded, as it transformed into a werewolf-like creature. Comprehension dawned on Mulder as he looked up at that savagely beautiful face. This alien wasn't a gray but some other race entirely. It had to be the aliens responsible for changing him and attacking Earth. But what was their connection to the morphing grays? He tried to speak but found he couldn't make a sound. As if he were only a witness within his own body, not a direct participant. 

When the alien climaxed inside of him, the stars dissolved and Mulder found himself standing next to the smelly compost pile where he had just dumped a wheelbarrow full of waste and straw from the barn. 

He took a quick inventory: no blood, no pain, no aches from his backside, and he was still fully clothed. Whatever he had just experienced hadn't been physically real -- only a waking nightmare. What did it mean? He glanced around, anxiously. The storm clouds were getting closer. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Mulder hurried back to the barn with the wheelbarrow. Not wanting to dwell on what just happened, he threw himself back into the morning chores. 

Rain was just starting to fall by the time he finished milking the cows. He hauled the heavy stainless steel milk container across the gravel yard and into the house. He set it down then rushed to close the windows. Everyone was still sleeping. They didn't stir as he entered their bedrooms and closed the windows. The dark clouds made it seem like night, not early morning. On the sofa, Frohike was mumbling in his sleep. 

Mulder tiptoed back into his bedroom and over to the crib. He ducked under the mosquito netting and looked down with open love at his newborn son sleeping peacefully. It was hard to believe that he and Walter were now parents. What a freaky twist of fate that had been -- parents, with a helpless child to protect. The mere thought sent a shiver racing down Mulder's spine as his stomach clenched in fear. He wouldn't lose Connor as he had Samantha. He'd give up his own life to protect their son. Was that what the vision was about? A warning? 

He glanced at Walter sleeping on his side while hugging a pillow to his chest and looking so fucking sexy and handsome. Mulder would love to take the place of that pillow. To have those powerful arms holding him, but he couldn't bring himself to relax just yet. He was still wound up tighter than a top. Heading back into the kitchen, he grabbed the large basket and headed out to collect eggs. When he came back inside twenty-five minutes later, soaking wet from the pouring rain, Ellison was up, standing at the sink in his bare feet wearing only low-riding, gray sweatpants while filling the percolator with water. The other man turned off the water and looked at him. 

"Put the eggs on the counter and go grab a shower -- you look like shit." 

"I'm not about to argue." It had been over thirty hours since Mulder had slept last. 

"I noticed you got the milking done. You did know that was John's chore to do this morning." 

Mulder shrugged. "I thought he could use the additional sleep this morning." 

"Go take a shower. I'll have scrambled eggs and toast for you when you finish." 

The bathroom was still a disaster area with the gurney and surgical instruments on a cart. Mulder turned on the water then stripped. He climbed into the shower and sighed contentedly as the warm water washed over him -- it felt so good. He really needed this since playing a sweaty game of basketball last night. 

As he stood under the spray, he heard a baby crying and Walter talking soothingly on the other side of the curtain. He poked his head out as his lover laid the infant on the gurney. "Is everything all right?" 

"He's wet and hungry," Walter said as he unsnapped the infant's one-piece outfit. 

"He's not the only one," Mulder mutter as he pulled his head back inside the shower suddenly feeling grumpy and tired. 

Connor quieted as Walter's cooing voice carried over the roar of the running water. "You're daddy's good boy." 

"Fox, do you think we should get Connor circumcised?" 

Turning off the shower, Mulder climbed out onto the bathmat. "I guess." 

"I'm not sure if I want to put him through the trauma of the procedure. Besides isn't it unnecessary nowadays?" 

"Walt, we're circumcised, so are our friends and it would be healthier for him to have the procedure." Mulder wouldn't admit vocally that part of his reasoning were deep-seated beliefs from his Jewish heritage. He knew all the arguments against the procedure, but even so deep down he thought it was the right decision to make. 

"Is it really necessary?" 

"For hygienic reasons I'd say yes -- more so today than before the alien invasion." Mulder knew that argument sound weak, and he didn't want their son to suffer any more than Walter. He dried and pulled on a pair of boxers. 

"I don't know ... let's talk to Liz and Laura about whether they feel it's necessary." 

"I think we can make this decision on our...." Mulder began as Walter placed the baby in his arms. He cradled the warm, pleasant-smelling, little bundle while looking down at that sweet innocent face. "We'll ask their advice," he conceded. 

Walter chuckled. "You're such a softy." 

Mulder moved closer. "And you play dirty." He leaned in and kissed his lover. 

The baby started to fuss, so Walter took him back. "He's hungry. I'm going to take him back to our bedroom to feed him." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog, Rat, and Bear 

Thursday, June 27, 2002 

Tenderly cradling the infant in his arms, Doggett carried him upstairs. It'd been so long since he held a newborn. He'd almost forgotten how pleasant they smelled ... almost as good as a new car smell. Walter and Fox were both taking a nap and he had offered to watch the baby. At first, Walter was reluctant to allow him to take the infant and only agreed after Doggett promised to place Connor back in his crib after showing him to Alex. 

At least he didn't have to fight Frohike for the baby. At the first break in the clouds, the little man had headed home. A gentle rain started up again shortly after he left with a soothing pitter-patter against the roof and windows. Something about the scent of ozone and the sound of rain lifted Doggett's spirits, he wanted to snuggle in bed with his lover or curl up in a chair in front of the fireplace with a good book. Maybe this was what the world had needed -- a return to the simple basics of life and away from the greedy rush for wealth and possessions. 

"Hey, look who I have," Doggett said as he carried the baby over to the bed. With the break in the unbearable heat Alex looked comfortable and relaxed for once. 

Alex set aside the book he was reading as John placed the baby in his arms. Tiger raised her head from where she was sleeping at the foot of the bed, looked at the baby before yawning and going back to sleep. 

"He's so tiny," Alex said as he looked down at the infant. "He looks like Fox." 

"That's funny, I think he looks more like Walter," Doggett said. 

Alex grinned. "Look he's smiling at me." 

"Alex, he can't focus his eyes at this age, so I doubt that he's smiling at you. It's probably just gas." 

"Whatever." Alex put his finger in Connor's hand and watched as the baby squeezed it. "So what are your plans for today?" 

Doggett sat on the bed and placed a hand on Alex's thigh. "After it stops raining, Fox and I are going to start staking off and clearing the area for the new addition." 

"It'll be so nice to have a bedroom with four walls," Alex said. 

"Tell me about it. I feel like we're putting on a show for the whole household every time we make love," Doggett said. "If we get an early start on the addition we should have it done by October." 

"At least, I'll be able to help after Gwen is born...." Krycek looked down at Connor as the baby started to fuss. "That is if she isn't too demanding of my time." 

"I was talking to Jim this morning. We agreed that we should have a rotating position for taking care of the babies, during the day. That way you, Walter, and Blair could be freed up for other chores," Doggett said as he took Connor from Alex and cradled the baby against his chest with a warm smile. 

"It sounds like too easy a job." 

Doggett had some experience with taking care of a baby, even though most of Luke's care had fallen on his ex-wife, he knew that it wasn't easy. He chuckled. "We'll see. I'm going to put Connor back in his crib before Walter comes looking for him." Walter's overly protective behavior reminded Doggett of a mother bear protecting her cub. 

"John, I'd like to take a bath. Can you give me a hand when you have time?" 

He smiled. "I'll hurry back up and we'll share one." 

Doggett carried the baby downstairs and into the bedroom. Fox and Walter were sleeping in each other's arms covered by a thin linen sheet. Walter opened his eyes and smiled as Doggett placed Connor in the crib. 

"Fox was exhausted," Walter said as he kissed the top of his sleeping lover's head. Mulder snuggled closer mumbling in his sleep. 

"Considering he didn't sleep last night then handled all of the chores this morning, I can see why." 

"I should get up and start pulling my weight again." 

"You just had a baby," Doggett said. "You should take some time to rest and care for your son." 

"I feel fine." Walter looked over at Connor sleeping in his crib. "I'll use a Bjorn when I work out in the vegetable gardens." 

Doggett decided this would be the best time to bring up his and Jim's idea to Walter. He didn't expect it to go over very well considering how protective Walter was toward his baby. "Jim and I want to set up a rotating position for watching the babies during the day, while the rest of us are doing the chores and working on the new addition." 

"I'm not sure...." 

"It will only be seven hours a day, and you'll be able to see Connor over lunch and during breaks in the morning and afternoon." Doggett could tell that Walter wasn't persuaded yet. "Besides we really need your help on the new addition, and it wouldn't be safe for Connor to be on the construction site." 

Walter frowned. "Okay, but I want at least two weeks with my son before we start this new position." 

"Fair enough." 

"Have you radioed Paul and Mike with the news?" Skinner asked. 

"I tried to reach them earlier but no one was home. I'll try again later." Doggett headed out of the room, planning to radio them after his bath with Alex. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Dog, Panther, and Bear 

Friday, June 28, 2002 

Ranger Smith rode his dark brown horse through a concealed opening in the tall shrubs that shielded the small homestead from view of the path. If a person didn't know it was there he'd ride right past it. He had heard the sound of construction three miles back and now sat on the horse, watching Mulder, John, and Jim remove the old porch from the front of their home. All three men were shirtless and sweat glistened off their taut, muscular arms and torsos. Sean noted the stakes in the ground that marked off the area for some planned expansion. 

He had to give the men credit for matching the craftsmanship that Old Man Peterson had put into the original part of the cabin with the addition they had added last fall. The new addition he expected would be every bit as well constructed. 

Sean was there for two purposes: To see the baby and to tell John about his father's encounter with the military. 

"Hey, Sean!" Ellison called. 

"Hi, guys," Sean said as he dismounted. 

Mulder set the sledgehammer down and walked over to greet the ranger. "Have you come to see the baby?" 

"That and to warn you guys that the military paid a visit to John's father's farm. Paul's afraid they're monitoring his movements, so he radioed me from a neighbor's farm. Paul didn't want to chance radioing you directly," Sean said. 

"They didn't hurt him or Mike, did they?" John asked fearfully. 

"No, they're fine. Paul doesn't want you to try to contact him or Mike until he thinks it's safe." 

Mulder frowned. "Sean, did Paul say why the military contacted him?" 

"It was over John's involvement in helping Alex escape but that wasn't the main reason. They were mostly interested in locating you, Mulder." 

"Damn." Mulder ran his fingers through his short-cropped hair. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" 

"Mulder, they'll eventually give up," Sean said. "Now where's the baby?" 

"Inside with Walter," Mulder said, "C'mon, I'll show you." 

Skinner was in the kitchen making dinner. A few feet away in the parlor the baby slept in a bassinet. 

"Hi, Walt," Sean said as he looked in the bassinet at the sleeping baby. "He's so tiny." 

"Can you stay for dinner?" Skinner asked. 

"I'd love to if you have enough for one more." The room smelled strongly of garlic and meat roasting. 

"We always make extra in case someone drops by unexpected." Skinner smiled. "And some of us like leftovers for a late night snack." 

"It smells good. What are you making?" 

"Roasted pork tenderloin, green beans fried in olive oil with bacon, garlic, and mushrooms, and cucumbers with sour cream." 

"I should stop by more often," the burly ranger said. 

Mulder walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of iced-tea. The tea was from herbs that Blair had combined and dried into his own special blend. "Walter, Sean said that the military is monitoring Paul and Mike, so it might be a while before we hear from them again." He retrieved three brushed aluminum cups from the cabinet. 

"Fox, go put a shirt on," Skinner said as he gave Mulder a look filled with such naked desire that Sean suspected Walter was having a hard time controlling himself. 

Sean couldn't blame him; Mulder had a great body with sinfully long legs that looked incredible in the short cut-off jeans he was wearing. 

Mulder smirked. "Fine ... pour our guest some iced-tea while I wash up." He walked into the bedroom then came out again carrying a sleeveless T-shirt and walked into the bathroom. 

Sean sat at the cook's table. "I have a few supplies for you guys at the ranger station." He had gotten supplies for all of the residents in the community from the military food distribution center. The effectiveness of the military in setting up and stocking the centers made Sean wonder if the Pentagon hadn't preplanned for this event years ago. 

"That's great, Sean. Were you able to get any baking chocolate?" 

"Yep, twenty, one pound bars along with the baking powder and soda you asked for." Sean picked up the glass of iced-tea. Typically he was a loner, but he did enjoy visiting the residents that lived on the mountain and at the Timberlake resort cabins. These six men were particular favorites of his to visit. Jim Ellison was an old military buddy and Fox Mulder was someone he'd admired for years. The other four men he'd come to respect for their own fortitude and loyalty to each other. 

"Great. That will make John happy since Alex has been craving fudge brownies." Skinner chuckled. "And Alex is quite good at laying the guilt trip on John. I was beginning to worry that John might risk a trip off the mountain to find it, himself." 

Sean looked over toward the open bathroom door. "Do you know what Mulder's favorite dessert is?" 

"Fox doesn't have a favorite dessert that I know of." 

"Are you sure about that?" Sean thought it was funny that he knew something about Mulder that Walter didn't. The only reason he knew was that he'd accompanied Mulder a couple of times into Holton for dinner at the diner before the aliens attacked. The small town was more or less off limits due to the large influx of refugees that had put a strain on its limited resources. 

"Of course I'm sure -- he would have told me if he had a favorite." 

"Lemon meringue pie, followed closely by sweet potato pie," Mulder said as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

"You're kidding." 

"No, I'm not." And with a slow smile he added, "We should talk more." The baby started crying and Mulder hurried over to the bassinet. 

"Fox, stir the green beans so I can take care of Connor," Skinner said. 

"I have him," Mulder said as he picked the infant up and cuddled him against his chest -- the baby quieted. "Are you wet or hungry, Con?" 

"Fox...." 

"He's my son, too." Mulder carried the baby toward the bathroom. "I'm going to change his diaper ... you can feed him after I'm done." 

Skinner took the skillet off the burner. "I'll give you a hand to make sure you do it right." 

Sean smiled as he poured himself another glass of iced-tea. It was nice seeing how attentive the two men were to their child. He walked over to the bathroom doorway. They had a small changing table set up against the wall where Mulder had laid the infant and was changing his diaper. As soon as the diaper was removed the baby started peeing. Walter was standing next to Mulder and took a direct hit. 

Mulder hurriedly covered their son's penis with the diaper before he broke down laughing. 

"He has your aim," Skinner muttered as he pulled the slightly wet T-shirt away from his broad chest. 

"A little baby pee isn't going to hurt you." Mulder chuckled as he used a wet washcloth to clean the baby's bottom. 

"I'm going to get a clean shirt. Remember to powder him before putting on a new diaper." 

"As long as you're going to take off your shirt, don't you want to feed him before putting on a clean one?" 

"I filled two baby bottles in the refrigerator ... you can feed our son." Skinner leaned in and kissed Mulder. "Love you." 

Sean silently walked back to the counter and sat. He smiled as he picked up the glass of iced-tea. After a winter of fear and uncertainty, seeing this new loving family gave him a sense of hope for the future. 

~x~X~x~ 

Oklahoma  
Monday, July 1, 2002 

The late afternoon sun blazed off the bone white, canvas roofs of thousands of tents that formed the refugee camp. The tents housed the families who had escaped from cities destroyed when the aliens attacked. Children ran through the camp, playing a noisy game of tag while their parents stood, talking in small groups in the shade out of the hot sun. Outside one of the tents, Bill Scully hugged his mother and fourteen-month-old nephew. Maggie Scully was dressed in shorts, sneakers, and a sleeveless cotton top. Her hair was tied back with a red scarf to keep the dust off. 

"Where's Dana, Mom?" 

"She's working at the camp's clinic." Maggie stepped inside the musty smelling tent. "Let's get out of the sun." 

"How come you didn't try to reach me?" Bill asked, as he looked around at the sparsely furnished tent. Two cots, a small card table with three folding chairs, and a pile of suitcases were all that remained of his mother's and sister's lives. Hard packed dirt made up the floor of the tent. 

"We did try to reach you but as you know all the phone lines are out. We only made it this far by November, then the military confiscated Dana's car so we couldn't continue on to California." 

Bill sat at the card table. William climbed up on his lap and he hugged the little toddler. "You should have tried to get a message to me through them. This is no place to raise a child." 

"Tell that to the thousands of people living here," Maggie said. 

"Mom, we're trying to relocate all the refugees to communities that weren't too greatly affected by the alien attack. It's going to take time because we can't flood smaller communities with more people than they are able to support," Bill said. "But now that I've found you and Dana, I'll arrange for you both and William to be taken to San Diego. Tara will be happy to see that you're all right." 

"How's Matthew doing?" Maggie asked. 

"Fine. His fourth birthday party was hard ... he kept asking for you." 

"Bill!" Dana's voice came from the entrance. 

Bill stood holding William as his sister hurried inside. "Dana, I'm so glad I finally located you and mom." They hugged. 

"I tried to send a message to you through the camp's Commander but I don't think the he ever sent it," Scully said. "The camp is short on qualified doctors." 

"I'll have a word with him," Bill said, angrily. 

"That's all right, Bill. I'd rather not stir up trouble." 

"You and mom will be out of here by tonight." Bill looked his sister over -- Dana looked healthier than he'd ever seen her. The sun had brought out her freckles and without makeup she couldn't hide them. They made her look like a teenager and not a thirty-something, single mother. "Dana, the military is looking for your former partner. You wouldn't know where he is, would you?" 

"What does the military want with Mulder?" 

"They feel he might know what the aliens want with our planet. Don't worry, they only want to question him ... they aren't going to hurt him." 

"Sorry, I can't help you." Dana took her son from Bill and walked over to sit at the table. "Mulder disappeared without telling me where he was going. The only person who would know how to find him is Melvin Frohike ... but he lived in D.C. and I doubt he survived the attack." 

"At least it's a lead," Bill said. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear, Wolf, and Rat 

Thursday, July 4, 2002 

Skinner lay on his back on the polished hardwood floor with his feet planted and knees bent as he did a hundred sit-ups. A week had passed since he'd given birth and he'd spent it taking care of his and Fox's son while trying to get back into shape. 

Connor's birth had been an epiphany for Skinner. He had long ago given up on ever becoming a dad, no matter how much he longed to have children. One of the main reasons he married Sharon was the desire for a family. Even throughout his whole pregnancy it never really sunk in -- it had been like a warped dream that never really touched the realms of reality until after Connor was born. Now with the physical evidence of a beautiful, bouncing, baby boy in front of his eyes, Skinner no longer had any doubts. He was a Dad! He had the child he'd always dreamed about having. A son by the man he had been secretly in love with for years. Fatherhood became the crowning moment of his life. With the exception of having Fox for a partner, everything else paled in comparison. 

Noise from sawing and pounding drifted in through the open window as his lover, Jim, John, and the Gunmen worked on the addition. Skinner was surprised that Connor was able to sleep through the noise. The men were making good progress on the foundation. His fingers itched to help with the construction, but even more he wanted to spend the time with his newborn son. It seemed so strange; the compulsion he felt to protect and nurture this small infant. Skinner wondered if this was how women felt toward their children. His muscles burned as he lifted his shoulders off the floor and touched his elbow to one knee then the next. He had lost track of how many sit-ups he had done. 

It didn't matter, life couldn't be better. If only the military could defeat the aliens and give up looking for Fox then it would be perfect. He thought that once Connor no longer depended on him for nourishment he'd try to contact his friend in the military's high command and work out a deal for Fox's safety. 

Blair appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Walter, can you give me a hand?" 

"Sure," Skinner said as he climbed to his feet. They were both sharing cooking and cleaning duties this week. Lately, Blair was having a hard time with his pregnancy and could no longer do chores outside of the house. Everyone thought he should just take it easy until the baby was born, but Blair had insisted on maintaining the greenhouse and helping with the cooking. 

"I have beans baking in the oven but my back hurts too much for me to lift the crock out of the oven." 

"Mm, it sure smells good," Skinner said as he grabbed a couple of hot pads and lifted the stoneware crock from the oven. He'd seen Blair soaking the dried navy beans in the crock since yesterday morning. "What did you add to them?" 

"Salt pork, onions, molasses, ketchup, mustard, and brown sugar," Sandburg rattled off the list of ingredients. "They were a lot of work ... I just hope they turned out all right." 

Skinner lifted the lid off the crock. "You have nothing to worry about. These look and smell great." 

"I'm going to go lie down for a while. Can you finish dinner?" 

"No problem. Connor should sleep for at least another half hour." He could set his clock by his son. Every two hours the baby woke hungry and wet and vocally demanded immediate attention. 

Walking over to the fridge, Skinner pulled out a couple of packages of kielbasa sausage made from venison, he figured that would go good with the baked beans. And he planned to saute it with cabbage. As he was slicing the sausage and heating the large skillet, Connor started crying. Skinner pulled the skillet off the heat and hurried into the bedroom. 

"Hey, sweetie, daddy has you," Skinner cooed as he checked the baby's diaper. "No wonder you're crying that's quite a mess for someone so tiny." He tenderly lifted the baby and carried him into the bathroom. "Let's get your diaper changed -- then we'll see if Uncle Alex can feed you while I finish dinner." Skinner had a few bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator. He found that preferable to breast-feeding. It wasn't the discomfort from breast-feeding; he could tolerate that for his son. But he had gotten a woody almost every time he nursed Connor and that he couldn't tolerate. 

Fox on the other hand had found his predicament humorous. Even with Fox's assurances that there was nothing wrong with being aroused by Connor's suckling; Skinner didn't want to experience that as part of raising their son. He'd just content himself with being aroused by the breast pump and fucking his lover through the mattress afterward. Fox didn't seem to mind. 

After changing the diaper, Skinner cradled his son in one arm as he retrieved and warmed the bottle of milk. Then he carried Connor upstairs. 

"Alex, would you mind feeding Connor?" he asked as he walked into the loft bedroom. "I'm in the middle of dinner." 

Krycek had the CD player on low as he sat in bed knitting. He set the knitting aside and held out his hands for the baby. "I could use the company even if he isn't much of conversationalist." 

"You're getting pretty good at that," Skinner said as he nodded toward the knitting. 

"It wasn't too hard once Liz taught me a few stitches." Krycek cradled Connor in his arms and took the baby bottle from Skinner. With his big belly in the way it wasn't the most comfortable position but the baby didn't complain. 

"Fox and I have been arguing about whether to have Connor circumcised. We discussed it with Liz and Laura. Liz thought we should have him circumcised, but Laura doesn't believe it's necessary as long as he learns to keep the area clean...." 

"If you're looking for my advice, I think you should get it done," Alex said as he looked down at the baby's face. "When I was ten my penis became infected under the foreskin and I nearly lost it because I was too embarrassed to tell my grandmother. By the time the pain became too great and I told her ... gangrene had started to set in. It was through luck that the doctor was able to save it." 

Skinner shuddered. "How long did it take you to heal?" 

"A month, but it felt like forever." Krycek looked up at him. "The point is, boys aren't the cleanest creatures. We're living on a farm in the middle of a forest. Not the most pristine environment to raise a child." 

"Thanks, you just made this decision easier. I better get downstairs and finish making dinner. Yell if you need anything." 

~x~X~x~ 

The sky was overcast as the men sat outside eating on the picnic tables. Mulder picked at his food, not really tasting it. All day he'd been feeling anxious as if a storm was brewing that would sweep away everything he loved. It hadn't helped that he had another waking nightmare that afternoon. 

"Fox, is something wrong?" Walter asked. 

"Do you know what today is?" Mulder asked. He wasn't ready to talk about his real fears just yet. Not until he figured out just what his visions meant. He loved Walter and didn't want to burden him so soon after their son's birth. 

"Yes," Skinner sighed. "Don't worry we haven't lost our country ... this is only a temporary setback." 

Byers cleared his throat. "Do you want to celebrate tonight?" 

"It would be pretty hard to celebrate without fireworks," Langly said as he swatted at a black fly buzzing around his plate. 

Stabbing a piece of kielbasa with his fork, Frohike pointed it at Langly. "Sean wouldn't like us shooting off fireworks in the middle of the forest." 

Skinner glanced down at the baby sleeping in a basket in the shade of the table. He had placed a piece of mosquito netting over it to keep the flies and bees away from the baby. "I want Connor to grow up knowing why we celebrate the Fourth of July. Next year, let's make a point of celebrating. Maybe we can find a place in the valley to have fireworks." 

Deep down, Mulder feared he wouldn't be there with them next year. He pushed his plate aside and bent to pick up the basket with Connor in it. "I think it's too hot out here for him; I'm going to take him inside," Mulder said as he headed to the house with the basket. 

Inside, he set the basket on the bed, scooped Connor into his arms, and sat on the recliner cradling him against his chest. 

Walter appeared in the bedroom doorway. "This isn't about today being the Fourth of July," he said as he sat on the wide leather arm of the recliner. 

"No." Mulder gazed into his lover's deep brown eyes. "The military isn't looking for you, Blair, and Jim. They might stop their search for Alex and John but they aren't going to stop looking for me. Maybe I should...." 

"Get that thought out of your head!" 

"Walter, think about Connor. He's our responsibility." 

"You're not going to turn yourself into the military for us." 

"Don't you see, the military can't be allowed to track me here? It would put everyone's lives in jeopardy." 

"How can they find you? Only Paul and Mike know where you are and they aren't going to talk." 

"I don't know ... I just have a feeling that they're going to trace me here unless I do something to prevent it." Mulder looked down as Connor yawned and opened his eyes. They had been blue when he was born but they had taken on their true color, a warm brown like Walter's. 

"We'll face that together if it happens," Walter said as he ran his fingers through Fox's hair. 

Mulder smiled up at him; everything about this strong, brave man he loved. Walter made him feel like he was the center of his universe. "You know I love you." 

"I know," Skinner said as he leaned down and kissed him. "I've decided that we should get Connor circumcised." 

"What made you change your mind?" 

"I had a chat with Alex this afternoon and he convinced me." 

"Liz and Laura are coming out in the morning, so we can get it done tomorrow." 

Skinner brushed his finger against Connor's pale cheek. "Okay. It would be best to get it done as soon as possible." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Bear 

Friday, July 5, 2002 

Skinner cradled his son securely. He wanted his presence to comfort Connor as Liz used a scalpel to remove the edge of foreskin from the baby's penis. 

By the time the procedure was completed, Connor was shrieking and Skinner was feeling guilty. Liz hurriedly applied Neosporin to the cut. 

"It should heal within a week." Liz raised her voice over Connor's distressed cries. "Until it does, apply a liberal coat of Vaseline to keep his urine out of the cut." 

"Do we have to diaper him?" Mulder asked as he stood close to Skinner's side. 

Skinner noticed how pale his lover was. 

"It's up to you," Liz said as she removed the surgical gloves. "The air would help the cut to heal quicker, but you'll have to deal with the mess of not putting a diaper on him." 

Skinner hated to see their son in pain. "We'll deal with the mess for a few days if it'll help him heal faster." Fox's arm went around his waist, which was a comfort against the ear splitting shrieks coming from their son. 

"Maybe if you sat and rocked him...." Mulder suggested. 

"I think he's angry with me ... why don't you rock him?" 

"He's not angry with you." Fox steered him over to the rocking chair in the parlor. 

Skinner sat and cradled Connor against his chest. As he rocked, Skinner sang a lullaby. His deep baritone seemed to calm their son and after a few minutes Connor's shrieks quieted and his eyes focused on his daddy's face. 

Mulder smiled as he looked down at them. "Next time I'm hurt I want you to sing to me." 

Fox's compliment put a smile on Skinner's lips. "If it makes you happy, I'll sing for you even if you're not hurt." 

"You make me happy," Mulder said as he bent down and kissed the top of his lover's head. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf and Panther 

Sunday, July 11, 2002 

A week had passed since the Fourth of July, and the uncomfortable heat was back. Blair lounged in his lover's arms in cool water of the whirlpool bathtub. This was just what his body needed. He sighed with contentment as Jim caressed his belly -- it felt so good. 

"You know we haven't discussed names yet," Jim said as his hands continued to rub circles over the large expanse of Blair's belly. 

"I like Abigail for a girl's name," Sandburg said. 

"What about a boy's name?" 

"How about Joseph?" 

"After me?" 

"Yes. I like your middle name." 

Jim kissed the top of his head. "Do you have a preference? Boy or girl?" 

"A healthy baby." 

"I want a boy ... I'm not sure I have what it takes to raise a girl." 

Sandburg chuckled. "I think you'd be up to the challenge, big guy." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah and I pity any guy that tries to date our daughter." 

"You can bank on it." 

Blair felt Jim's lips press against the top of his head and relaxed back with a sigh of contentment against his lover's chest. He wondered how much their lives were going to change once the baby was born. And he wondered if it would ever be safe for them to travel off the mountain. He'd like to take a trip to the ocean come summer. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog and Rat 

Krycek listened to the two men in the bathroom. Their voices were loud enough that he could hear them through the closed door. He wished they'd have a baby girl, so that his and John's daughter would have someone to play with. 

"Hi, Alex," Laura said as she entered the bedroom and placed her Doctor's bag on the chair next to the bed. 

"Hi, Laura." 

John followed her into the room. He bent down and kissed Alex on the lips. 

"Guys, what do you think of July 30th?" she asked. 

"July 30th for what?" they asked. 

"For Alex to get out of bed." 

"Wouldn't that jeopardize the baby?" John asked. 

"Alex will be far enough along by then that your daughter should be fine if he goes into labor." Laura smiled. "You can even start having sex again to hurry things along." 

"Wouldn't it be better if we held off until my due date on August 21st?" Krycek asked. He wanted the baby to be as healthy as possible. 

"If you can go full term it would be better but not necessary," Laura said as she took Krycek's blood pressure. "I'm more concerned about getting you up on your feet as soon as possible. Your weight gain is beginning to concern me." 

She had a point. In his whole life, Krycek never weighed this much. He even had a double chin and felt like a beached whale. He couldn't wait to get back into shape as Walter was doing. "Okay, Laura, we'll take your advice." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Bear 

The fog cleared and Mulder once again found himself lying on his back with an alien coming inside him. The alien leaned back and howled his release as his strong arms wrapped around Mulder's thighs while he gazed into his eyes with a look of satisfaction on his inhuman face. 

The heat of the being's shaft burned Mulder to his very soul. It pulsed and swelled as the alien filled him. Mulder watched in horror and pain as his belly expanded until he felt the alien's baby move inside of him. Suddenly the alien morphed into Bill Scully in his Navel uniform with his eyes filled with hatred. 

"Fox." 

The scene vanished and he was looking into Walter's concerned brown eyes as they kneeled in the soft soil in the middle of the vegetable garden picking zucchini and bell peppers. 

"Are you all right?" Walter asked. He had Connor strapped to his chest in a Bjorn. 

Was he? "I'm fine." 

"Fox, you zoned out. I called you several times...." 

"It was nothing." Mulder couldn't help the shudder that shook his body. It was that time of the month for him which made his waking nightmare even more disturbing. "Walter, I want you to make love to me tonight." 

Walter gave him an appraising look as if trying to determine his sanity. "Be honest with me ... what just happened?" 

"I was daydreaming ... it was nothing." Mulder leaned in and gave his lover a chaste kiss with a promise of more to come. "Now about tonight." 

"Of course I'll make love to you -- try and stop me." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog and Otter 

Byers held up the glass of grape Kool-Aid and smiled at the ice-cubes floating inside. Having electricity made life so much easier. They were now able to store food in the refrigerator that Ranger Smith had procured for them, and make ice-cubes. With the temperature hitting ninety-five degrees that day, the ordinary household appliance he once took for granted felt like a life saver to him. 

No longer did he have to strain his eyes trying to read by candlelight. But the best part about having electricity was they were going to revive their Magic Bullet magazine. With Langly's laptop, Frohike's digital camera, and an efficient color laser printer that Ranger Smith was going to get for them, they'd be able to deliver their monthly publication to everyone on the mountain for a small subscription fee. 

The only technical problem they'd have to work out would be finding supplies for the printer. They probably could stock up on paper and toner from the place the Ranger got the printer. Then there was building a room onto their small home to house the printer, supplies, and a place to work on the magazine. He could count on Mulder and the other five men to help with the construction. 

"What are you grinning about?" Frohike asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. 

"I was thinking about our magazine and how I can't wait to get started on it." 

"Are you okay with the new columns?" Frohike asked. 

"If adding a small community news section will help increase readership then I'm fine with it." Even if Byers wasn't, he'd never deny Laura and Liz from writing monthly columns about the citizens in their community: births, marriages, deaths, home-schooling, health tips, and such. It was also the main reason Ranger Smith agreed to get them the color printer. The Ranger hoped to post important notices in their magazine. Okay, Byers silently admitted, so maybe their publication would be more of a community newspaper than solely a conspiracy magazine. 

According to Frohike, the mountain and valley community had added more than two hundred new residents since the alien attack. Their own part of the mountain wasn't overcrowded, but had increased from just Mulder and Laura to include all of them. The magazine would be a way of connecting and getting everyone involved in building a better community. 

Even Mulder and Blair had volunteered to write monthly columns for the magazine. Blair would be writing about the different medicinal herbs and folklore, while Mulder planned to publish under the alias George Hale and would be writing stories based on the X-Files. 

Byers already had the layout planned in his head. The magazine would be twelve 11" by 17" sheets of paper folded in half and stapled that would give them twenty-four pages to fill each month. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Fox 

Sweat dripped off Skinner's brow, landing in splashes on Fox's smooth, sculptured chest as he thrust into him. The moist tightness of his lover's vagina inflamed Skinner's arousal to new heights. Very seldom did Fox allow him the pleasure of fucking him there -- and even more seldom to be doing it face to face. His lover often complained that it was too painful in that position since his balls were so close to his cunt that they tended to be crushed. It puzzled Skinner why Fox was allowing him this pleasure now. He couldn't help but feel that Fox was hiding something from him, and finding out what that was would take time and patience. 

"Oh God, Walter!" Fox's legs tightened around his waist as his back arched off the mattress. 

The exquisite pressure squeezing his shaft nearly pushed Skinner over the edge. He fought against the need to come as he gazed into the deep pools of green flecked with gold. His lover had the most beautiful eyes. Skinner could drown in their stormy depths. He wanted to make their coupling good for Fox, so not letting up over the next hour Skinner brought his lover to orgasm three more times before finally giving into his own desperate need to come. 

An hour later Connor's hungry cries woke the two men still joined. Skinner pulled out and eased off Fox's body. 

Mulder looked up at him with a contented smile on his full lips. 

Skinner leaned down and kissed that gorgeous mouth. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll take care of our son." 

After pulling on a robe, Skinner scooped the baby into his arms and ducked under the mosquito netting. He carried Connor into the bathroom, changed his diaper then retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator. After he heated it on the stove, instead of going back into the bedroom he walked outside onto the wood planking of the new addition. The addition had no walls or ceiling yet so he had a clear view of the nighttime sky with billions of twinkling stars -- a tranquil sight that had been unattainable when he lived in the city. 

Crickets chirped under the foundation as fireflies danced all around them. Skinner took a deep relaxing breath of fresh air. The scent of roses was strong on this side of the cabin from the rose bushes that were planted around the outside of herb garden. What a perfect place to raise a child. 

As he fed Connor, Skinner wandered around the raised wooden foundation, stopping at the footings for the huge stone fireplace that was under construction. The fireplace was going to be magnificent when complete and would become the focal point of their home with large windows on either side looking out over the woods. It should provide enough heat to keep most of their home comfortable all winter. Skinner imagined relaxing with Fox, and their friends, in front a crackling fire while watching the snow fall outside through the windows. 

As he looked up, Skinner saw a falling star. "Should we make a wish, Connor?" 

Skinner wished to spend the rest of his life with Fox and raise a family together. If only the military would stop searching for his lover and repel the aliens. Until that happened they might never know peace and security. 

~x~X~x~ 

Washington, D.C.  
Wednesday, July 12, 2002 

Almost a year had past since the aliens had leveled D.C. and still parts of the ruins smoldered from fires deep beneath the surface. Bill Scully pressed a handkerchief over his nose. The smell coming from the collapsed buildings under the sweltering midday sun was indescribable. Even after all this time, the foul scent of death was thick in the air. The country did not have enough manpower to remove the millions of dead bodies scattered throughout dozens of destroyed cities. In time these ruins might become monuments to the death visited upon the world almost a year ago. 

A crane lifted a section of collapsed wall and loaded it into the back of a dump truck as Bill stood next to Rohrer. Their only lead to finding Fox Mulder could be buried under tons of twisted steel and bricks. The Lone Gunmen's headquarters had been a three-story brick building in the warehouse district on the edge of D.C. While the heart of the city had been obliterated, some buildings still stood around the outer edge; unfortunately the Gunmen's headquarters was not one of them. 

Bill tried to get a closer look at the damage to the national monuments, the White House, and the Capital Building but he couldn't even get through on foot -- all the roads were blocked. Some piles of rubble from collapsed buildings towered over a hundred feet into the sky. It angered him to see what that evil race of aliens had done to his country, and he wanted revenge for all the deaths and suffering they had inflicted. 

He had no doubt in his mind that Mulder had known about the aliens and knew what they wanted with Earth. Mulder's father had been involved with the aliens and the conspiracy from the beginning. Bill didn't question that his own government and military had also known about the aliens, and were prepared for their attack. What he wanted was to get his hands on Mulder and beat the truth out of him. 

Rohrer's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "You look angry, Bill." 

"Mulder knew the aliens were going to attack but he did nothing to prevent it! He went into hiding like a fucking coward and left my sister and nephew without even warning her." 

"You really believe that Mulder knew that the aliens were going to attack?" 

"Why else would he have gone into hiding?" 

"You have a point." 

They turned back as the crane removed another section of building. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Wolf, and Bear 

Tuesday, July 16, 2002 

Mulder stepped back and looked up at the new addition. That day, they removed the roof over his and Walter's bedroom, laid a new floor and insulation over it then started on the fittings for the fireplace that tied into their chimney. This second floor bedroom was going to be John's and Alex's. Walter had insisted on double installation between the floors to help soundproof the room from theirs. 

Hard work kept Mulder's mind off his fear over the visions he was having. Loud pounding drew Mulder's gaze over to Walter standing in a sleeveless T-shirt, using a sledgehammer to pound a log support into place. His lover looked fit and younger than when they worked together for the FBI, thanks in part to the alien virus that had changed their genetics. The brawny muscles Mulder loved so much were back in spades, and so was that slim waist and flat stomach. Walter's strenuous exercise program was paying off big time. Even his breasts, filled with nourishment for their son, weren't noticeably feminine. Liz and Laura had reassured them that once Walter stopped lactating his breasts and nipples should return to normal. 

Placing his hand over his own belly, Mulder sighed. Four days ago he did something incredibly stupid -- even if his reason at the time seemed sound. It was too late for regrets; when Mulder turned himself into the military he didn't want Walter saddled with the knowledge that he was pregnant with their second child. 

Mulder's eyes met Blair's as the other man stood in the doorway holding Connor while feeding him a bottle. His friend looked so cute in overalls with his long hair tied back in a ponytail and his pregnant belly pressing against the denim fabric. Blair had become like a younger brother to Mulder, he found the man interesting and easy to talk to. 

"How are you feeling, Blair?" Mulder asked as he walked over to them and caressed his son's cheek with the back of his finger. Connor's eyes shifted to his face while he continued suckling unperturbed. 

"Other than having a backache, swollen ankles, and sore breasts -- I'm fine." Blair must have seen something in Mulder's eyes. He asked, "What's wrong?" 

Mulder really needed someone to confide in. He glanced at the other men working on the addition before meeting Blair's concerned eyes. "Let's go inside. I could use your ear if you're willing to listen." 

"Just my ear and not my advice?" Blair asked as they stepped out of the doorway and into the house. 

"I just need you to listen -- it's already too late for advice." Mulder knew Alex would overhear everything that they said in the parlor and kitchen, so he led Blair into the bedroom and closed the door. 

Blair continued to feed the baby while Mulder helped him onto the recliner. The younger man sighed as he was able to put his feet up and recline back. 

"Blair, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you -- not even Jim." 

Blair frowned and after a long pause, he said, "Against my better judgment, I promise." 

"I've been having these precognitive dreams the last few weeks." 

"What sort of dreams?" 

"That I'm abducted again and impregnated by an alien." 

"That's creepy. Why don't you want Walter to know about your dreams?" 

"Because they aren't just dreams. I believe they're glimpses of a future event." Mulder walked over and looked out the window. "Walter would realize that and try to stop me." 

"Try to stop you from doing what?" 

"I'm going to turn myself into the military." 

"Man, are you nuts?" 

"Some people think so." Mulder kneeled next to the chair so he could look into Blair's eyes. "The military isn't going to stop looking for me and I need their help to defeat the aliens. If I stay here it's only a matter of time before I'm abducted again or the military finds all of us." 

"You can't turn yourself over to the military. What about Walter?" 

"Walter will understand that I've done this for Connor -- for us." Mulder frowned. "I don't plan to be gone for long. I'm hoping that the military will let me go after I've told them everything I know." 

"What if the military won't let you go?" 

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." 

"When do you plan to turn yourself in?" 

"After you and Alex have your babies." 

"So you'll have six weeks to think this over and hopefully change your mind." 

"Blair, there's something else," Mulder said as he placed a towel over his shoulder, one of a dozen they kept on hand. He took the baby from Blair and placed him over his shoulder then rubbed his son's back until he burped up a little milk. 

"What more can there be?" Blair asked. 

"Never mind ... it's nothing." How could he explain to Blair that he had gotten himself knocked up because he thought it would prevent his vision from coming true? In broad daylight it seemed like a crazy thing to do. 

"C'mon, Fox, spill it," Blair said. 

Mulder realized that he couldn't burden Blair with that knowledge. No way would his friend be able to keep it from Walter, and to ask him to would be cruel. So he had to think of something else to tell Blair. "I believe my vision was to show me how we can defeat them by explaining what they want with our world." Mulder swayed with Connor as they talked. 

"Tell me what you know," Blair asked. 

So Mulder spent the next hour explaining his theory. 

"So there you are," Walter said as he stepped into the bedroom. "What are you doing inside?" 

"Goofing off." Mulder was reclining on the bed with Connor lying on the mattress next to him while Blair still sat on the recliner. 

Blair struggled to get up. "Can you give me a hand, Walter? I really need to use the bathroom and start dinner." 

Walter helped him out of the recliner and waited until Blair waddled out of the room. 

"You never goof off, Fox, what's up?" 

Mulder grinned. "I'm turning over a new leaf and plan to goof off at least once a month." 

Walter studied his face then returned the smile. "As long as I get to goof off with you." 

"Let's make that twice a month then." 

Walter sat on the bed and looked down at Connor. The baby was awake, smiling, and making cooing sounds. "He's such a good baby." 

"He gets that from me." Mulder looked up at Walter and felt a spike of arousal shoot down to his cock. His lover smelled sweaty and very masculine, and looked like a bronze god. 

"What does he get from me?" 

"His looks ... he's going to be a heartbreaker." 

Walter leaned down and kissed Mulder. "I love you." 

Mulder returned the kiss, then stood and stretched. "I better get going if I want to be back in time for dinner." 

Walter picked up Connor. "Do you want me to see if I can get Alex to watch Connor and I'll go with you?" 

"It's not necessary. I'm only going to pick up the sacks of flour and rice Sean has for us." Mulder kissed him then kissed their son. 

"It's going to be dark in a few hours. Be careful coming back. Helmut radioed that there's a family of black bears that have moved into the area." 

"I'll take a rifle with me." 

~x~X~x~ 

Ranger Station  
Wednesday, July 17, 2002 

Ranger Smith looked at the Marine and Navy Captains standing on the stoop outside his station. 

"I'm Captain Bill Scully and this is Captain Knowle Rohrer. We're looking for Milford Frohike. Do you know him?" 

"I knew him," Sean said. "He died last summer." 

Captain Scully's face fell. "Damn. Another dead end." 

"Can you show us where he lived?" Captain Rohrer asked. 

Sean looked at the handsome dark-haired man. Unlike the Navy Captain, this man projected an aura of menace. 

"Not tonight," Sean said. "Milford's cabin is miles from here deep in the forest. Come back in the morning." 

"Do you mind if we camp out in your parking lot?" Rohrer asked. 

"No. Knock yourselves out." Sean stepped into the station and closed the door. He walked to the back of the station and into his bedroom. "Did you hear them?" he whispered to the figure hiding in the shadows. 

"Yeah." Mulder stepped into the light. "I'm going to slip out the back." He glanced out the window at the growing darkness. "Can I have a sheet of paper and a pen; I want to write Walter a letter." 

"Aren't you planning on heading home?" 

"No." Mulder frowned. "I don't know how but they found out that Frohike would know how to find me. Since they weren't able to locate him in D.C. they're checking with his relatives. I don't want them to figure out just how close they are to finding me. I'm going to drive to Fort Pipestone and turn myself in before morning. Then there'll be no reason for them to search Frohike's cabin." 

"Why don't you just warn Melvin? He can make himself scarce. These military Captains aren't going to question why there are other men living at the cabin." 

"I need to stop them from searching for me. And the only way to do that is for them to find me. I was planning to turn myself in anyway -- but I just didn't expect it to be this soon." Mulder swallowed. "After I leave, radio Walter and warn him about the military being here. Tell him that I'm fine and not to come here until after they leave in the morning." 

"I don't want to lie to him." 

"Don't do it for me, do it for the others. If Walter comes here it will give them a reason to search the mountain. What do you think they'll do when they find Blair and Alex?" 

"Okay, Mulder, take care of yourself." Sean would do everything in his power to protect the two pregnant men, even if that included lying to Walter. 

After writing a letter to his lover, Mulder slipped out the back as Sean went to use the radio. 

~x~X~x~ 

Stapleton Army base was the closest to their home, but Mulder thought it wiser to drive all night to the base further north in Pennsylvania. He kept off the paths as he silently moved through the woods on his way to the pole barn where Sean had all of their vehicles stored, including the ambulance. An old logging road would take him to a back road, so he could bypass the ranger station and any chance of Bill Scully spotting his car. It had unsettled Mulder when he had heard Scully's brother's voice. Why was Bill involved? What was his role in all of this? After Mulder's last vision where the alien had morphed into Bill Scully, the idea that the man was searching for him had rattled Mulder. 

It took Mulder fifty minutes to reach the barn located three miles from the station. He opened the barn doors and hurried over to his small Toyota Corolla that he had bought from Scully after he had returned from the grave. Scully had wanted a minivan so she agreed to sell him her car. Sean kept all of the vehicles filled with gas. Mulder briefly considered taking the ambulance but that would raise too many questions, while driving his own car to the military base would allow him to deny any knowledge of where John, Liz, and Alex were if questioned. 

In the trunk of his car Mulder kept an overnight bag, an old habit from all the years he spent as a field agent. At least it would come in handy. Mulder placed his rifle into the back seat then took a moment to throw in a few more items into the car that Sean had stored in the barn. He wanted to make it appear that he had been living out of the car. 

After he drove the car out of the barn, Mulder climbed out and closed the barn doors. Then he drove the car over the bumpy logging road, onto the winding service road, and finally past the guard post. He waved at Paul Fields and Vernon O'Neil as he drove past. The men wouldn't mention him to the military. No one on the mountain talked to outsiders, and that was one of the reasons he moved there. 

The moon cast a little light upon the night landscape as Mulder sped down the highway. He kept the headlights off and found that he could see well enough to stay on the road -- better than he could see when he was only human. Heading north on the highway to Pennsylvania, Mulder drove forty miles before taking a county road for several miles and hopping over to the interstate. With speed limits no longer being enforced, he was able to reach speeds of up to one hundred miles an hour. The interstate was riddled with abandoned cars and trucks pushed off to the shoulder by the military -- eerie shapes in the darkness. Mulder wonder if they'd still be there years from then. 

As he drove, Mulder allowed himself time to lament. In his heart he knew this was the right thing to do. Connor's welfare had become the most important thing to him and Walter, and Mulder hoped Walter would understand the necessity of having to turn himself in for their son's safety -- not to mention their friends. Mulder planned to offer his knowledge about the aliens for his freedom and a pardon for Alex, but what if the military refused to negotiate? And if they discovered that he was no longer human, Mulder could kiss his ass goodbye. 

Five hours later he crossed into Pennsylvania and drove north until he passed Fort Pipestone. He planned to drive to the base from the opposite direction. He turned his car around at a rest stop. It was still several hours before sunrise, so he decided to park and take a few minutes to reflect on what he was about to do. 

Mulder was miserable. The happiest moments in his entire life had been the past months since Walter and the other men had joined him at the cabin and turned his lonely existence into one filled with warmth and love. After all of these years, since Samantha was abducted, he was part of a family again. The cabin had become a peaceful oasis away from the pains and hardships of the outside world. Now he was sacrificing all of that for his lover, son, and friends. 

"Fuck...." What had he been thinking? He was pregnant with Walter's baby so it was no longer just his life he was about to sacrifice. "I can't go through with this...." Mulder muttered and started the engine. The car had a quarter of a tank of gas left, so he'd have to siphon gas off one of the abandoned cars on the interstate to make it home. 

As he pulled out of the rest stop, red lights flashed and a siren blared behind him. He accelerated and tried to outrun the military police. 

A mile down the road his car came to an abrupt stop as if it ran into a brick wall. The airbag went off, saving Mulder from hitting the windshield. It knocked the air from his lungs and before he could recover, he was hauled out of his car and thrown onto the hard asphalt. His wrists were yanked and cuffed behind his back then he was pulled back to his feet. 

"Murph, Anderson, search the car!" a Marine sergeant barked as he shined a bright light in Mulder's face. "What have we here?" He smirked. "Your face is plastered on wanted posters all over the country ... strange you look a lot younger in person." 

"How did you stop my car?" Mulder figured they must have used some new weapon. 

Without explanation, the Sergeant grabbed Mulder's upper arm and marched him to the Humvee. "I'm taking you to Fort Pipestone." 

The sergeant protected the back of Mulder's head with a large meaty hand, then thrust him into the backseat and fastened the seatbelt over his lap. The sergeant's fingers brushed over Mulder's groin. "If you weren't wanted by the High Command, me and my men would have shown you a good time, too bad ... you're the best looking one we've pulled over so far." 

Mulder glared and pulled at his cuffed wrists. "I'll have to thank the High Command." 

The sergeant chuckled as he shut the Humvee's door and climbed behind the steering wheel. He leaned out of the window. "Murph, I'll send a flatbed back for the car; stay and guard it. Anderson, get in the back with our prisoner." 

As the other man climbed into the back of the Hummer next to him, Mulder slumped back in the seat. It looked like fate had taken the decision out of his hands. 

~x~X~x~ 

Ranger Station  
Thursday, July 18, 2002 

The sun was just beginning to rise as Bill climbed out of the back of the Humvee. He took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air as he raised his arms over his head and stretched while rolling his head on his shoulders to get the kinks out of his muscles. A light was on in the ranger station ... Bill wondered if he'd be risking a confrontation if he asked for a cup of coffee. Ranger Smith's hostility was made all the more obvious by the fact that he didn't invite them inside to use the guest bedroom in the station. 

Bill would have loved to remind the man that if it weren't for the military he'd be dead or enslaved by the aliens by now. But Bill thought it was best not to anger the Ranger who was a large bear of man. 

Rohrer walked out of the woods, zipping up his pants as the radio sounded from the front seat of the Humvee. "I'll get that ... go see if the Ranger is ready to take us to that cabin," Rohrer said. 

Being ordered around by Rohrer was beginning to grate on Bill's temper. He angrily approached the ranger station while Rohrer climbed into the Hummer. The sooner they found Mulder the better; Bill wanted to be home with his family. 

The door opened on his first knock. 

"I'm fixing breakfast. Would you and Captain Rohrer like some?" 

The aroma of ham frying made Bill's mouth water. "Ah, sure ... I guess you can take us to the cabin after we eat." 

As he sat down at the table in the station, Rohrer came running inside. "C'mon, Bill, they captured him ... we need to get up to Fort Pipestone." 

Bill looked longingly at the large ham steak and hash browns frying on the range. He sighed, stood, and followed Rohrer back out the door. "How did they catch him?" 

"Damn luck. He was at a rest stop twelve miles north of the base." 

Bill nodded. "We better get going; it's a ten hour drive to Fort Pipestone." 

~x~X~x~ 

If Skinner wasn't cradling Connor in his arms, he would have exploded. "What do you mean he turned himself into the military?" he asked with a deceptively calm voice. 

Sean looked down at his feet and fidgeted uncomfortably under Skinner's accusing glare. "Mulder didn't want those two military Captains I radioed you about last night, to search Frohike's cabin. He was afraid they might stumble upon your home or discover that Frohike was alive and search the mountain for him. So Mulder drove all night to Fort Pipestone and turned himself in as a diversion. He wanted to lead them away from here ... to give them no reason to continue looking for Frohike or suspect how close they had come to finding your home." 

"And you let Fox go, then lied to me about him being all right last night!" Skinner growled as the other men exchanged worried looks. 

"I didn't want to lie. I did so to protect Blair and Alex and your son." Sean crossed his muscular arms over his barreled chest and matched Skinner's angry glare. "The military couldn't be allowed to find your home! Mulder did the right thing leading them away from here. If he hadn't, you'd no longer have a home or your freedom!" 

"At what cost?" Skinner was angry that Fox would have made this decision on his own. 

"He asked me to give you this." Sean handed Skinner the folded letter Mulder had written. "Don't worry, Walt, Mulder's tough. He'll figure out a way to return here to you." 

"I hope so," Skinner said as he set the empty baby bottle down and placed Connor over his shoulder. Gently, Skinner rubbed his son's back. His gut clenched. He felt utterly helpless. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't leave Connor to go rescue his lover. So he had to depend on Fox to extract himself from this situation. Once Skinner weaned Connor, he'd be able to leave the mountain and search for Fox; until then he'd have to pray for his safety. 

"I'm sorry, Walter," Blair said. "Fox confided in me yesterday that he was thinking about turning himself into the military after Alex and I had our babies. I was hoping he'd change his mind by then. If I'd known that he'd leave this soon I would have said something to you." 

Skinner frowned. "Fox can be bull-headed once he gets an idea into his head. I doubt that anything could have swayed him from taking this action." He tenderly cradled Connor in one arm and fingered the folded sheet of paper. "If you'll excuse me, I need a moment alone." 

After he closed the bedroom door and placed Connor in the crib, Skinner sat on the recliner and unfolded the letter. Tears welled up in his eyes as he read his Fox's words. 

My Dearest Walter, 

Never in my life would I have believed I'd find the type of love I found with you. You are all and everything to me: The air I breathe, the water I drink, the sweet music that caresses my soul. Life is   
meaningless without you. I love you   
more than life itself. 

Let our love sustain us in the coming   
weeks until I can return to you and   
Connor. You need to believe that nothing on Earth and beyond will keep me from   
returning to you. I give you my solemn promise on that. 

Be strong for the others -- they need   
your leadership. I will keep you close to my heart until we are together again. 

Love,  
Fox 

"And I will keep you close to mine," Skinner murmured as a tear splashed on the blue-lined paper. 

~x~X~x~ 

Fort Pipestone  
Thursday, July 18, 2002 

Bill Scully was speechless as his eyes took in his sister's former partner and possibly the father of her child. Otherworldly -- was the one word that popped into his head. Fox Mulder looked younger and healthier than when he'd last seen him, but it was his eyes that held something unearthly -- some ancient knowledge. Shaking off the feeling of fear, Bill crossed the distance between them and drove his fist into the other man's midsection. Mulder collapsed to his knees, holding his abdomen as pain and shock filled his eyes. 

"Dammit, Bill, why the fuck did you hit him?" Rohrer growled. 

"Look at him!" Bill snapped back. "He's working for the aliens." 

"It's nice to see you too, Bill," Mulder hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Fuck you, Mulder! You left Dana and your own son to die while you went into hiding -- you fucking coward!" 

Mulder looked up at him, his eyes flashed angrily. "I tried to reach them with Agent Doggett's help but we were too late! The aliens were already attacking by the time we reached Quantico." 

"You were with Agent Doggett that day?" Rohrer said as he helped Mulder to his feet. "I warned John to get out of D.C. hours before the aliens attacked -- I didn't expect to live through the attack." 

"You believe him?" Bill asked. 

"Yes," Rohrer said as he looked at Mulder. "How is Agent Doggett?" 

"He was fine the last time I saw him." Mulder's arms were around his midsection. 

"And when was that?" Rohrer questioned. 

"Over a month ago in upstate New York." 

"Where exactly?" 

Mulder shrugged. "He's no longer there. And don't ask me where he went because I don't know." He looked embarrassed. "We didn't part on the best of terms." 

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Bill scowled. 

Rohrer glared at him then turned back to Mulder. "Agent Mulder, do you know what the aliens want with Earth?" 

"I have a theory but want to cut a deal," Mulder said. "What I know for my freedom and a full pardon for Alex Krycek, Agent Doggett and Colonel Elizabeth Nash." 

"I don't have the authority to make any deals. You'll have to ask General Thomas Vaughan when we get to Area 51." 

Mulder swallowed. "You're taking me to all the way to Nevada?" 

"Why? Does it matter where we're taking you?" 

"No." Mulder glanced at Bill. "Are Dana and William all right?" 

"Why the hell do you care?" Bill turned to the MPs and ordered, "Get him secured on the plane." 

"Yes, sir!" 

Bill watched dispassionately as Mulder was ushered out of the room. He hoped the military didn't cut any deals with the man; he wanted to see him rot in a prison cell for the remainder of his life. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Fourteen: Surrender 

Coming soon Chapter Fifteen: 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
